


There are only two individuals with a say here and they are content

by LettersofSky



Series: Conciliatory Theme Month 2019 [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth-C AU, Fluff, M/M, Non-Binary Gamzee, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, hair-braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersofSky/pseuds/LettersofSky
Summary: Week Three of Conciliatory Theme Month on Tumblr~Horuss would neighver understand why some thought they had the right to butt in on issues that did neigh concern themselves, but as long as neighting came of it, he would simply continue to brush they off and focus on mare important matters.





	There are only two individuals with a say here and they are content

**Author's Note:**

> The theme for this week was musical so I based this one off of T.a.t.u's All About Us.  
Becuase I love it  
Also hair-braiding because yes

Gamzee was sitting in front of Horuss upon the floor for one reason or other, nothing that Horuss could ever pretend to understand even if the clown had explained it to him a number of times in the past. The clown had dragged a low table over to the couch Horuss had been sitting on, and then dropped their face paint supplies on the supplies before retrieving their washing cloth, towel and a bowl of water.

Horuss’ brow had raised at the clown scurrying about his stable, gathering supplies and bringing them back almost like a barkbeast playing fetch with him without expecting anything to be thrown. Or like a barkbeast bringing Horuss all of their toys to show off.

He had been mare than surprised to see the clown sit down at his feet, forcing themselves between his knees and start to remove the old layer of face paint from their skin as easy as breathing.

Horuss was stiff for the first breath or two and then he released a deep breath, forcing himself to relax as he watched the clown at work, taking ashen white paint and dark grey from their skin with sure, easy movements.

He saw a strand of hair hanging in Gamzee’s face in the mirror and reacted before he was amare of his actions, claw reaching out to tuck the strand away before it could become too much of a nuisance to the troll concentrating on their work.

“There ya being,” Gamzee chuckled, the hand that wasn’t holding the wet cloth rising up to wrap around Horuss’ wrist as much as it was able to, clawed nails unable to meet around the thickness of it. “Best beloved of motherfuckers, gonna be helping me ta keep me hair outta me face?”

“I could braid it?” Horuss offered, feeling Gamzee’s breath hitch, the wet cloth falling away as the clown turned to look up at him. “If you would like?”

“Yeah,” Gamzee breathed, turning back to their mirror to let Horuss work.

There was silence between them as they both worked at their own separate tasks, Gamzee starting to reapply their face paint after they’d dried off.

Horuss decided to be the first to break it, determining that this was as good a time as any to bring up the particular topic weighing him down at the current point in time.

“Karkat contacted me today,” the reaction was instantaneous. Gamzee froze as they were applying the base coat of their paint, head tilting back at him, finned ear twitching. They remained silent though, letting Horuss talk as the words came to him. “He wanted to warn me away from our relationship again. He is, quite insistent that my trust in you is misplaced and that I should be made amare of it.”

“… He’s right ya know,” Horuss sighed as Gamzee spoke words he’d heard often from the clown. “Now don’t ya go sighing at me,” Gamzee carefully set down the brush they’d been using to paint white onto their skin in the pattern they always wore. “Ya shouldn’t be trustin me at all, ain’t knowin when I’ll be snapping and turnin on ya for no reason.”

“Hush,” Horuss grumbled, tugging lightly on Gamzee’s hair and causing the troll to tilt their head back until they were looking up at him. “I do neigh want to hear anything like that about you or about our relationship again. Understeed?”

“Unda-steed indeed,” Gamzee rumbled, eyes half-lidded and directed up towards Horuss. “Hearing ya all kinds a loud and clear, bro.”

“Good,” Horuss paused a moment before leaning down to press his mouth to Gamzee’s exposed throat, gentle and chaste, simply a pressing of lips onto the fluttering of a pulse beneath the skin. He lifted his head again, pressing a kiss to his moirail’s mouth before he straightened himself out again. “Now, I believe it is better to ignore him and what he has to hay about us as he has neigh idea what he is talking about.”

Gamzee hummed, returning their attention to reapplying their face paint, starting to fill out the broad expanse of their cheek with white.

“You’re all kinds a serious about this,” Gamzee mused as they were brushing the final bits of the white coat into place, deepening and darking it so it was as even as it could be considering the scars that marred their visage. “Ain’t real been motherfuckin expected you to feel like that about us.”

“Why would I neigh?” Horuss questioning, tying off Gamzee’s hair into a neat, contained braid of thick, curling hair, leaning forward to nuzzle the top of their head, chest rumbling with a deep purr that Gamzee repeated back at him, large wild meow-beast meeting the echoing of machinery engines. “No one but us has any place to hay anything about our moirallegiance. They hoof neigh place here.”

They really did neigh and Horuss was neigh going to allow anyone to think otherwise.


End file.
